The story about Nakama
by Tobias Bluesummers
Summary: Luffy tries to discover the secret behind Shank's crew. Please read and review.


**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership of Luffy, any other characters, or One Piece itself. It all belongs to Eiichiro Oda. I simply enjoy writing about the wonderful characters that he has already created.

A young Luffy stat and listened to the stories told by his idol. Captain Shanks the Red swallowed the last of his drink and signaled for another as the laughs and shouts of his crew filled the Party Bar. Shanks looked down at the young boy who had become an honorary crew member and smiled.

"So Luffy m' boy, what other story do you want to hear?"

Luffy looked up, a large piece of meat in his mouth, and replied. "I want to know the secret behind your crew. How did you get them to be so good?"

Shanks stared at the boy. He lifted the ever present straw hat up and ran a hand through his long, disheveled hair. Glancing around the bar, Shanks took in the sights and sounds of his crew. They laughed and joked with each other. Shanks realized he did have a very special crew, and he knew the answer why.

The sound of a full glass hitting the table brought Shanks back. Giving Makino a smile and a wink, he scooped up the new drink and leaned down so he was face to face with Luffy.

"So you want to know how m' crew got so good, eh Luffy." Shanks said with a smile on his face and mischief in his eyes. "Its quite simple, one word actually. Nakama."

With that Shanks laughed and made his way among the tables filled with his crew. Luffy tried to yell at him to get him to explain, but only managed to nearly choke himself on a hunk of meat. After a few frantic seconds, he was finally able to breath again.

"Nakama..." Luffy screeched as he scrambled from the stool. "Shanks, get back here."

A large and powerful hand placed itself on Luffy's shoulder and held him in place. Looking up the hand and arm, Luffy looked into the face of the large and imposing Ben Beckman, Shanks's first mate.

"Let me go Ben. Shanks didn't explain what he meant." Luffy struggled against the massive hand as he glared at the red-haired captain while he talked and laughed with Makino.

"I think the captain said enough." The large first mate said as he sat on the stool next to Luffy. "But maybe I can fill in some gaps."

Luffy stopped struggling at the potential of hearing the secret. He watched Beckman lite a new cigarette and take a few puffs before he spoke.

"So um, what's nakama? Is it some type of food?"

Ben looked at the young boy and had to chuckle. "No Luffy. It isn't a type of food. Its a type of crew." The confused look that filled Luffy's eyes was enough to tell Ben to continue.

"Alright Luffy." He started after another long puff on his cigarette. "There are 3 general types of crews, each of them different on how they see their captain."

"The first crew is the the type that follows their captain only for their own gain. Be that treasure, power, fame, or whatever. That crew only will stay with the captain as long as it is in their best interest. Not the best crew, but its a start."

"The second one is a crew that follows a captain out of fear or respect. A lot of pirate and navy crews are like this. This crew will stay with a captain even if they haven't seen any return on their efforts. Either because they're scared of the captains reputation or they respect him that much."

"So is that why you and the other stay with Shanks?" Luffy asked, his plate empty but forgotten. "Because you respect him?"

The large man smiled at the young boy, and shook his head. "No Luffy. This crew is the final type of crew. The type of crew every captain should strive for. This crew follows Shanks and stays together because we have grown close. Each of us would gladly give up anything, including our lives, if it helped or saved a crew mate."

Beckman looked out over the crowded bar. Many of the crew had stopped what they were doing and were listening to him, smiling or nodding in agreement. His eyes caught his captain's gaze and with a smile and nod from him, Ben continued.

"this crew has grown closer than a family." Ben's voice grew louder as he spoke. "We have become Nakama."

With that the bar erupted in cheers and hoots as the crew raised their mugs in a toast. Ben and Shanks joined in while Luffy seemed to be deep in thought.

Years later, Luffy sat in the mess of the Merry Go. His eyes watching his crew, but his mind far away.

"Hey Luffy, what's wrong? You still have food on your plate."

Luffy looked up into the eyes of his navigator and saw concern. Quickly his ever present smile appeared as he laughed.

"Oh nothing Nami. I was just thinking." He said before taking a large bite out of the hunk of meat in front of him.

"Hey watch out. Luffy's thinkings. This could be bad." Zolo shouted from his seat. "hey Chopper you might want to check him. He sounds sick."

The boat was filled with laughter as Luffy realized something. He had obtained the best crew he could. They had been through a lot together and had grown closer then family. They had truly become, Nakama.

**-END-**


End file.
